Dawn of the Clans - SkyClan - StreamClan - CliffClan
by Maxiln997
Summary: For countless seasons four clans have resided in the forest, and around the lake. They believe they are alone - but they aren't. There are other clans out there. They may never hear of nor meet those other clans, but they still exist. And this is their story. Come and read about how the three clans of streams, skies, and cliffs came to be. Rated T for regular warriors violence.
1. Prologue

**A/N: You may have seen this story around before... well, I was reading through it and realized how much... better I could make it. So, I deleted my old one. I will be editing and re-writing chapters, and make this story way more enjoyable then before. I hope you like it, I have big plans for this story! Please read and review!**

_**Prologue**_

A small brown tabby tom poked his head out of the tunnel in the thick, thorny brambles, looking cautiously around before continuing into the starry clearing. A cool breeze was ruffling his fur as he padded towards the sleek figure standing in the center of the clearing, gazing across the sky to the mountaintops.

"Night?" He whispered cautiously as he reached the other cat. "Night, have they arrived yet?"

The skinny black she-cat turned to look at him, her bright blue eyes studying him intensely, a million questions flashing through her gaze. The she-cat bit back her questions and responded to the small tom.

"No, Whisper. They will be here when the moon rises above the mountains. I am quite certain you are aware of that." She turned back to watch the mountaintop, her tail flicking impatiently as the moon began to peek over the mountaintop rising ever so slowly. "May StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting help us to convince the Eldest."

"Do you think they will agree?" The tom whispered. "Will our wish be granted at last? Will the dawn of the new clans finally be upon us?"

Night sighed, her fur bristling then settling back down again in just a moment. She responded to the tabby without moving her gaze from the mountains.

"We will find out soon enough." She glanced over at the small tom staring up at her. "I know the eldest have never been particularly agreeable. But I believe the time to act is now, and I'm sure they realize the same. Perhaps they may finally agree that the time is upon us. That the time for our wish to be granted has come."

"They have certainly made us wait long enough. It's truly not fair, after what they put us through, those countless moons ago." The tom felt his fur bristle at the memories.

"Whisper, you know they had the right intentions. It's just that fool that calls himself an Eldest that caused us that terrible pain. Don't blame the others."

Whisper dipped his head to the she-cat. "Yes, Night."

"Now, just wait. They will be here any moment. Then we find out our final destinies."

"But what if they say no?" Whisper voiced the fear that both of the cats had. He began pacing across the clearing, breathing heavily. "What will we do then? We can't fail again. We must succeed in our quest this time. It's unfair that some cats get to live nobly, while other-"

"Silence," Night interrupted, her fur bristling. "They are coming." Whisper padded over to her and sat down next to her with his tail wrapped neatly over his paws, all signs of his previous panic gone.

"Welcome, Eldest." Night dipped her head, and motioned for Whisper to do the same. Whisper stood and dipped his head to three starry cats making their way into the clearing.

"Well?" One of the cats, the largest of three, mewed. "Why have you called us here, Night? The journey was long and tiring, I hope you have good reason."

"Lion," Night mewed coldly. "It's nice to see you again." The she-cats voice warmed slightly as she turned to the other two starry cats. "Leopard, Tiger, we have been apart for too many moons. It is very nice to speak with you again." She dipped her head, and Whisper hurried to do the same.

Leopard and Tiger both nodded in return while Lion just grunted, still glowering at the dark she-cat.

Night gazed at the three cats gathered in the clearing. Her eyes took on a cold, determined look, and she meowed boldly, "It is time. I have called you here to bring upon us the dawn of the new clans. I know you have all thought about this and I am sure you have all chosen your leaders. Show them to me, so I may bring them together and unite them with the warrior code so they may become noble warriors, and live as the other clans do. All cats deserve to be part of this noble code, not just the kits you three pulled together to make the four forest clans. Spread your code across the world, expand to all territories, share the knowledge you have created."

Leopard and Tiger exchanged glances, and then both looked over at Lion, who was scowling at his paws.

"Night," Leopard was the first to speak. "We agree to your proposal. You are correct; the dawn of the new clans has been put off for far too long. All three of us-well, Lion wasn't happy about it, but he got over it- have chosen who we wish to be the new leaders." The three starry cats trotted over to the pool in the middle of the clearing. Leopard touched the water with her dappled paw, making the water ripple. An image of a beautiful white she-cat appeared.

"This is Fluffy, a kittypet who lives but a few pawsteps away from the territory you showed us. Her ability to run faster than a cheetah and jump higher than a bird can fly makes her the obvious choice to be SkyClan's leader. I have chosen her." She stepped back from the pool and Tiger stepped up in her place.

The brown tabby tom touched his paw to the water and a slender blue she-cat appeared in the rippling waves.

"This is Maisy, a loner who has made her home by the water. I have been watching her for some time now, and her skills in fishing and swimming make her more than perfect to be StreamClan's leader. She is my choice." He backed away from the water and Lion trudged up to stand in his place.

The grumpy golden tom poked the water with his paw and a large, muscular tabby appeared in the image through the ripples.

"This is Scar," Lion muttered. "He is a rouge who lives near the gorge by the twolegplace. I have been watching over him and he can climb faster and leap farther than any other cat I have ever watched. He will be CliffClan's new leader." He stepped away from the pool and sat down next to Leopard and Tiger, visibly irritated.

Night's bright blue eyes glittered, and she leaped onto a rock near to the mirror-pool.

"Let it be known to the entire world!" She yowled. "The dawn of the new clans is here!"


	2. Chapter 1

"Gotcha!" The fluffy white she-cat exclaimed, only to find that the mouse she was after had scurried away from her paws at the last second. She sat down, sighing. She was utterly disappointed that her prey had gotten away yet again. She tried so hard, but she couldn't catch anything! And her housefolk didn't like it when she went to visit forest cats to see if they could help her…

"Next time, Fluffy…" She she-cat muttered to herself as she padded back to her housefolk's nest.

She trotted over to where her food and water were left, and lapped up a few mouthfuls of the slimy liquid. She didn't like the water; it wasn't fresh like the rain. She preferred drinking out of puddles.

She turned to sniff at the hard, dry pellets that her housefolk seemed to think was food. She gagged at the musty scent, and headed back outside before her twolegs found her.

The warm summer breeze ruffled her fur as she went back to her garden to try her luck at hunting again. Suddenly a strange scent hit her, and she froze, the fur on the back of her neck rising. She whipped around, claws unsheathed, to come face-to-face with a skinny black she-cat.

"Who are you, why are you on my territory, and what do you want?" Fluffy hissed, trying to sound threatening.

The black cat simply purred in amusement, her bright blue eyes glittering. "Silly kittypet. I simply have a proposal for you."

"What kind of proposal?" Fluffy asked, ears still flat against her head.

The black she-cat opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted as a second cat, a small brown tabby tom, came over the fence.

"Whisper," The she-cat mewed, obviously annoyed. "What kept you?"

"Sorry, Night…" The tom mewed. "I lost my way."

"Of course," Night scoffed, rolling her electric blue eyes. "Anyways, I was just starting to explain our proposal to this kittypet."

"Alright," The tabby mewed, wrapping his tail across his paws. "Sorry for my interruption."

"I'm sure you've heard of the great clans of the forest, they are quite famous around the kittypets of these parts, are they not?" Night meowed, turning back to face Fluffy. "Well I have spoken with the eldest of the ancestors and they have agreed that it is time for the dawn of three new clans. SkyClan, StreamClan, and CliffClan are the names of the soon to be risen clans. Leopard, one of the eldest, has been watching over you for some time now, and she has chosen you to become SkyClan's new leader, if you be willing. If you wish to accept this offer you must leave your twolegs for good and meet us at the edge of twolegplace in two dawns."

Fluffy stared at the two cats in shock. The clan cats were legendary. Every kit knew of them, of the hardships they faced and of the battles they fought. It was every cat's dream to be in a clan, but the forest clans lived seasons of travelling away, it would be impossible to reach them, even if you did know their exact location.

"M-me? A clan leader? You- you're kidding, right?" Fluffy finally recovered her voice, though she continued to stare at the cats in shock.

Night stared right into her eyes, blue meeting amber, and meowed, "The eldest have chosen _you _to lead at the head of SkyClan. Will you accept or shall we find another?"

Fluffy slowly nodded. "Yes, I will. I will join you and lead SkyClan to greatness." Her mind was racing at all the possibilities. Training young cats to hunt, leading her clan to victory in battle, and not having to eat the yucky food her housefolk give her. It sounded like the perfect life.

"Wonderful. We will see you in two dawns," Night meowed. With that the two cats jumped over the fence and vanished into the forest.

Fluffy just stood there and stared after them for a few moments, until a voice startled her.

"Who were those cats?" She turned to see a familiar gray tabby tom padded over towards her.

"Sammy!" She purred, running over to him. "It's so good to see you!"

Sammy was her mate. They had known each other since they were kits, and Sammy had recently admitted his love for her. She agreed to be his mate without a second thought.

He blinked his pale green eyes, obviously still waiting for an answer to her question.

Suddenly Fluffy felt claws grip her heart. She had forgotten about Sammy when she agreed to lead SkyClan.

"Sammy… you know about the clans, right?" Fluffy meowed, sitting down and beckoning for her mate to join her.

"Yeah… of course I do." He mewed, settling down next to her. "What about them?"

Fluffy took a deep breath before continuing. "A cat visited me today. She told me… That I have been chosen to lead a new clan, a clan called SkyClan. I agreed, how could I say no? But, Sammy, I'm leaving. I'm leaving in two dawns. I have to leave this life behind if I wish to go."

She finished and tried to look her mate in the eyes, but he was staring off into the distance.

"But, Fluffy…" He mewed, and Fluffy cringed at how heartbroken he sounded. "I thought we were going to have kits, spend our lives together… we can't do that if you're gone, off leading a clan."

Fluffy stared at the ground, slightly ashamed. "I know, and I'm sorry, Sammy. I love you, I really do." She turned to him, and he met her gaze. His eyes were filled with sadness.

"Sammy, why don't you come with me?" Fluffy suggested, a glimmer of hope lightening her voice. But her heart dropped again as Sammy shook his head.

"No, Fluffy. You know how much my housefolk would miss me. I know you don't like yours much, but I love mine – a lot. I guess… this is goodbye, then."

Fluffy felt like her heart had just been clawed into pieces. "Sammy… please… come with me."

"No, Fluffy. I belong here, though I understand you belong somewhere else." He locked his eyes on hers. "I love you. I will miss you so much."

He stood and licked the top of her head before turning towards his home.

"Sammy!" She yowled, as he scaled the fence and disappeared into the growing shadows of night.

Fluffy stood there, her paws too heavy to move and her heart heavier. She had just lost her one true love, the cat who had stolen her heart. She would probably never see him again.

"Oh, Fluffy…" She whispered to herself. "Is it going to be worth it?"

She took a deep breath before turning and heading back into her home. She padded over to her basket and curled up, allowing herself to slowly drift into an uncomfortable sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update! :( I got a review that really hurt my feelings and was was discouraged. But, I'm back now, and I'm not going to let anyone get to me.**

_And... now! _The slender blue she-cat mewed triumphantly as she pulled a slippery silver fish out of the rushing river.

"You've done it again, Maisy!" The she-cat purred to herself, licking her lips in anticipation of her dinner.

She picked up the silver fish and began to move away from the riverside, when she felt a cold shiver run down her back, and her fur began to prickle.

"Is someone there?" She meowed, certain she was being watched.

No answer. She felt the feeling leave her, but she still went forward cautiously.

She began to relax as the old badger den she made her home in came into view. Most cats didn't even notice it was there, she always felt safe.

She slid inside when suddenly an unfamiliar scent... no, two unfamiliar scents, hit her. She dropped her fish and turned toward the scent, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. She was fully expecting to find a badger had come to reclaim it's home.

But it wasn't. It was just two cats. In the dim light Maisy could make out that it was two cats, one was a dark she-cat with brilliant blue eyes, and the other was a tabby tom.

"Who are you and what are you doing are you doing in my home?" Maisy asked, willing her voice now to show the panic she felt.

"That's a lovely question, Maisy," The she-cat meowed, revealing a silky voice. "We have come with... a proposal." With that last word she stood up and padded up until she was face-to-face with the blue she-cat.

"How do you know my name?" Maisy hissed. "And what kind of proposal?" Beneath her hostility she was bursting with curiosity.

"We know all about you, Maisy. Your exceptional skills in swimming and fishing, and how caring you can be to cats in need. That's where the proposal comes in. You know of the clans, I assume?"

Maisy nodded, her hostility slowly shrinking.

"Whisper here," She motioned to the tabby tom, who dipped his head. "And I, Night, have spoken with the Eldest and are here to bring about three new leaders, for three new clans. You have been personally chosen, Maisy, to lead StreamClan. You clan would thrive, living off of fish and and using rivers as safety barriers. You would be a powerful cat in a powerful clan. So what do you say?"

Maisy stared blankly at the black she-cat. "You're... you're joking right?"

Night purred, narrowing her eyes in amusement. "No, I'm not joking. If you wish to become StreamClan's leader meet us at the edge of the twolegplace at the next dawn." With that Night left Maisy's home and padded off into the forest, Whisper following behind her.

"I'll be there!" Maisy called after them. The black she-cat flicked her tail in response. Maisy picked up her fish, and settled down to eat and ponder what had happened.

_They want me to lead a Clan? Could I do that? Do they really think I could?_

She sighed as she finished off her fish and went out for a walk on the riverside, watching the stars appear.

"StreamClan…" Maisy whispered to herself. She halted and began to think of the possibilities. She could imagine leaping into battle, teaching young cats how to hunt and how to swim, going on patrols, defending her borders.

She turned back from the river and heading home, curling up in her nest. The sooner she slept, the sooner would come. And with the dawn of the next day came the dawn of her new life.

Maisy awoke to the sound of chirping birds. She sat up in her nest, yawning. Then a bolt of energy flashed through her when she remembered what had happened last night. Her leadership was coming! She stood and stretched, before padding out of her den and towards the river. The sun was just beginning to peek over the distant mountains, not quite dawn yet but enough light to fish by.

She padded up to the river and positioned herself so her shadow fell away from the water and waited. It was only a moment before a silver fish slithered by, and she shot out her paw to grab it. The fish flew right out of the water, and she snatched it with her jaws.

"Good catch!" Maisy turned towards the familiar voice to see a creamy she-cat coming her way.

"Berry!" She yowled, dropping her fish. "You're back! How was the journey?"

"It was fine!" The creamy cat purred. "I helped the sick cats and they won't be trying to eat rats again... mousebrains."

"You're such a brilliant healer, Berry. And a great friend. I'm really going to miss you."

"Miss me?" Berry asked, a puzzled look on her face. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, actually. I am wanted to lead a clan. StreamClan, to be more specific."

Maisy told Berry the story of what had happened last night, starting with her arrival at her den and ending with Night and Whisper's parting.

Berry blinked slowly, taking it all in.

"Maisy... that's amazing! You'll be such a wonderful leader! I'm so proud of you! But I'm going to miss you so, so much!"

"Maybe you won't have to miss me." Maisy mewed, a plan beginning to form.

"What do you mean?" Berry asked, baffled.

"Well, a clan can't just have warriors, right? What happens if a warrior gets sick? We need someone to heal them."

"I see what you're getting at!" Berry mewed, her creamy fur growing glossy in the rising sunlight. "I could come with you and be a clan healer! And I could bring Mouse!" Mouse was Berry's young friend who was quite skilled in healing as well.

"Yes! Go get Mouse, and come to the edge of twolegplace. Don't come to where I am until I come get you though, okay? I hope this works! I don't want to lose you!"

"I'll be there right away!" Berry yowled, already running off to get Mouse.

Maisy purred, her heart racing with excitement. She turned and darted off towards twolegplace, leaving her freshly-caught fish uneaten.


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N: It's been a while since I've updated, sorry. I've had a lack of motivation, mainly. I'll try to update more... sorry.)**

The early morning sun shone into the tightly woven bramble den, causing a dark tabby to stir in his sleep. He lifted his head, the thin light shining in his eyes. The white she-cat laying next to him was still sound asleep. The dark tabby stood up carefully so he didn't disturb her, and slid out of the den.

It was still early, the rays of the dawn sun just barely shining through the leaves of the tall oak trees.

The tabby began padding through the forest when a voice made him halt.

"Where are you going?" A small, pretty white she-cat emerged from the den he had been in moments before.

"Winter, did I wake you on my way out?" The tabby mewed, walking over and rubbing his cheek against hers.

"No... the sun woke me," Winter purred, her green eyes sparkling. "But you never answered my question. Where are you headed, Scar?"

"Just off to find some breakfast," Scar meowed. "I'll be back soon! I'll bring you something! Just stay here and rest, okay?"

"Alright..." Winter muttered.

Scar purred as his mate retreated back into their den. She had just learned she was expecting his kits, and he had been fussing over her ever since.

Scar and Winter had known each other since they were younger, but hadn't become good friends until last leaf-fall. Last leaf-fall, Winter's twolegs threw her out of their home.

Scar had been living alone at that point and WInter hadn't known how to fend for herself. So he took her in and took care, taught her how to hunt and defend herself.

Then they fell in love.

He hadn't even thought about his feelings, but one day, Winter brought it up. She told him she was falling for him. And he had realized he felt the same. It had just gone up from there.

Scar shook his head to clear his mind and began sniffing for prey. He caught the scent of a squirrel, and spotted the fluffy gray creature sniffing around some tree roots.

He instinctively dropped into a hunter's crouch, his eyes fixed on his target.

He crept forward slowly, the squirrel was oblivious to his hunter.

Right before he could pounce on his prey, some bushes rustled and the squirrel shot up the tree.

"Oh no you don't!" Scar yowled, leaping up the tree and batting the squirrel down.

The squirrel lay stunned on the ground for a moment, giving Scar just enough time to deliver the killing blow.

"Thought you could get away, did you?" Scar meowed triumphantly as he picked up his catch. "No one escapes Scar," His mew was muffled by the squirrel in his jaws. "No one!"

"No one, huh?" An unfamiliar voice mewed. Scar whipped around, his fur bristling, claws unsheathing.

When he turned he locked eyes with a scrawny black she-cat who rolled her electric blue eyes at him.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you," She hissed.

"Not like you could hurt me if you wanted to," Scar meowed.

He let out a yowl of surprise as the she-cat leapt on him in a flash, knocking him over.

"Shut up," She snarled.

Scar blinked and nodded, getting to his paws. "Alright, who are you and what do you want?" He snarled, glaring at her.

"Figures Lion would choose a cat like this..." The she-cat muttered.

Scar just looked at her, puzzled.

The she-cat just shook her head, and her blue eyes flashed. "Never mind that. My name is Night, and I have a proposal for you," Scar opened his mouth to say something, but Night cut him off. "Scar, are you interested in power? Being in charge of you own group-or shall we say… clan- of many, many cats? Leading them to greatness? Being a cat of high rank, with many others looking up to you?"

"Yes… I would be interested," Scar meowed, narrowing his eyes. He didn't fully trust this she-cat. "But I need more information before I go running off to who knows where. What clan would I be in charge of? Where would I live? What is clan life even like?"

Night rolled her eyes. "You would be leading CliffClan. And if you come with me, everything will be explained,"

"Alright..." He mewed suspiciously. I'll come... but I'm not making any promises..."

Night snorted with amusement. "Well, come on then!" She turned and ran through the trees.

Scar followed her through the trees, and they eventually came to a small clearing surrounded by tall trees.

Two cats were already sitting below a large rock, a fluffy white she-cat and a blue-gray, fishy smelling she-cat. A small tabby tom was pacing the clearing, muttering with his head down.

The tabby raised his head when they arrived, a look of relief washing over him.

"Well," The tabby mewed. "Shall we begin?"


End file.
